minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
BBghost
Hey, There's A ghost from the past few years he likes to destroy things that you need! First Sighting 9/29/11 I Played on a Multiplayer server it was beta it the time I was playing for like 10 minutes until I found a player his name was BBghost I saw him and my game crashed. Second Sighting 12/13/11 It was on a multiplayer server again I played with players :) it that time Minecraft was an official release after playing for like a half an hour. I saw him again this time everyone disconnected weirdly and he said in the chat Deleting Baseband and I was kicked from the server I came to my iPhone 3GS and I found it was restarting instead of showing at&t on the top corner it said Searching... I got to the settings app and found Wi-Fi has been grayed out and Bluetooth too and I found my Baseband has been erased I quickly got to the program iTunes and restored my iPhone after that it was fine. Third Sighting 2/24/14 I was playing Minecraft with my friends on my friend's private server after playing for an hour we all got teleported to a room with BBghost what he said on chat was Corrupting Server and 2 seconds later Killing Wi-Fi all of us got kicked and our internet was down for a day. when it came back the server files seemed to be corrupted. My Friend's Sighting 1/3/16 My friend told me that he encountered BBghost again on single player and he said that he opened his favorite world and he was teleported to a room with BBghost in it and BBghost said in chat Erase Hard Drive and my friend also told me needed to re-install Windows 10. Fourth Sighting 1/22/16 Another BBghost sighting I didn't encounter him for two years which made me happy but now I found him again. We Played in a group who tried to find him because they saw this article The group played on my friend's private server because that was our mine last encounter so we started to focus on playing and after 17 minutes there was a sign well i never knowed that BBghost makes signs but on the sign it said DE@TH C0MPU7ER well I was scared after three minutes one guy in the group said that he is using his phone to communicate because his computer has overheated extremely After Another three minutes another guy said that his computer overheated extremely again. But After Another Three Minutes The Sky Was Black And There were Apple iPhone Logos but after that I remembered what happened 4 years ago my baseband has been erased but this time it was long after 5 minutes we got teleported to a room with BBghost he banned us with a message I WILL DELETE THE BASEBAND FOR ALL OF U but this time he had another skin I didn't tell us what skin he had before because it was a Steve but now it was Herobrine with Purple Eyes. But our Phones were not working and I got a replacement of my old iPhone 6 to a New one :D Crash 1/26/16 I Created a new single player world. After a minute of playing my game crashed. I was never able to launch Minecraft :( YouTube Channel??? 3/11/16 I got an email it contained a link the link was you tube.com/user/BBghost666 I opened it and it said the account was banned I refreshed and the account was banned but the youtube site had bbghost text everywhere but not on the youtube logo/ 2nd time I refreshed and boom I showed me the bbghost channel for 11 seconds the channel had 1 video one was a demonic hand smashing an iPhone later my PC crashed. I'm looking for more sightings Fifth Sighting 4/13/16 I created a faction server that was 1.9. I advertised that server on YouTube and I had 3 players online. We played together and made a fac called Hunterz. It was amazing but suddenly BBghost came on... This time he had A fully black skin with blue eyes. It was weird. The sky this time was red and blue. I didn't know what he would do but this time the server had spammed dx on the chat. The server crashed. When I Joined it BBghost came to me and said Wanna play with me? I said no and my pc got a blue screen of death Sixth Sighting 10/30/16 Well, Halloween was today! I decided to play some Minecraft with friends. I didn't see BBghost for the last 6 months :D. And yes we went on our private server and decided to complete our city called "WoolLand" that took us 3 weeks to build. Luke started noticing a black spot on the moon. When I saw this I thought this was null. He noticed that 2 minutes later it disappeared. He was scared and me too. Other friends went on a mining trip for diamonds. When we were skying my friend said he noticed a Steve in a corner. Another friend that was mining with him said he wasn't there. However, he thinks started to go weird. Our chests were empty. I was scared if BBghost came back, but I did know it did I remembered the Steve skin, how he deleted baseband of my old iPhone, and the Steve with purple eyes. Patrick got a link on Skype from an unknown user. When he clicked on it he lost his Skype connection. Tried to call him but he didn't answer. His mom called to me 5 minutes later saying he got a heart attack and his computer went on smoke and he's going to the hospital. Well Me, Luke and Dan still playing being scared of what will happen next. Dan noticed a red moon. I was really scared. BBghost typed: corrupt server, Chat started to get spammed with: delete block 253 x 132 y 67 z 238 and random coordinates. Then Dan went to sleep. Me and Luke alone. Suddenly we got teleported to a room. With BBghost in it. We crashed. Dan's computer went dead totally and he got a broken internet router. I got a fried motherboard and nothing more. Patrick's PE Sighting 10/30/16 Patrick decided to play 1 hour later after this started. He loaded Minecraft Pocket Edition and created a world. He saw a Steve with purple eyes and his game crashed. Patrick's phone rebooted and he deleted Minecraft. He needed a new phone as he got broken calls. Crash 1/23/17 Loaded Minecraft and entered my world. Saw BBghost in front of my screen and the game crashed. He's gone. Forever! 2/19/19 It's me Dan and this is what James sent me. contents of goodbye.txt: Hello! It's me your best friend James! I decided to go on a nostalgia hype train playing Minecraft! Made a world and built a big castle! Stuff started to become wrong and found out the sky has become red. Then I remind myself of BBghost (it was 1:24 AM at the time, so I was spoooooooked!). I get teleported to a bedrock room and get a chilling conversation. jamesy212: what do you want from me? BBghost: I know that you went into depression when one of your best friends Patrick died. jamesy212: HOW DO YOU KNOW?! BBghost: I know everything about you. Turn around and you'll find a nice surprise. Not me tho. jamesy212: noose? BBghost: Yes :) Suddenly the game crashed and the game files were corrupted. I'm sorry Dan. I had to leave this world. After what he sent me, I quickly ran into his house (we were 20 meters apart from our houses) , ran into his room and... He's dead. I couldn't get tears out. Seeing my friend hanging was heartbreaking. The end. Don't try to search for news for any suicide attempts on 2/19/19. This is false. James didn't die. James never existed nor his friends. If your loved ones act sad, try to ask them what's wrong. Don't be afraid. USA Suicide Prevention Hotline: 1-800-273-8255 Thank you for reading my horrible creepypasta I decided to make three years ago. Category:Entities Category:Dramapasta Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Sightings